


我的alpha小男友

by lililizi



Category: GOT7, 有尔
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililizi/pseuds/lililizi
Summary: *一个非典型的ab配*新生后辈alpha谦（白茶）×影帝前辈beta嘉*4k2+*龘是隔字符





	我的alpha小男友

**Author's Note:**

> *一个非典型的ab配  
> *新生后辈alpha谦（白茶）×影帝前辈beta嘉  
> *4k2+  
> *龘是隔字符

【不过，可能是老天爷在考验他们前世留下来的姻缘吧。】

太阳一早就高高的挂起了，阳光透过昨天匆忙拉上的素色帘子悄悄的探进头来，撒满了一室，温馨而又惬意。

埋在被子里的王嘉尔最先醒来，拉下被子，看着天花板上的灯发了好一会儿呆才把大脑重新启动，顺着搭在自己腰上的手臂向上看到了自己小男友的脸。

看着看着心脏就被击中了，一股压都压不下去的悸动密密麻麻的缠绕在心口，王嘉尔抬手抚摸上金有谦的眉眼，然后是太阳穴、下颌线，最后落在了鼻尖上，轻轻点了点。

真是只有睡着了才像个小孩子。

手指继续下滑到唇瓣上，在下唇的结痂处轻轻碰了两下，下一秒手指却突然被温热包围住了，王嘉尔惊呼一声对上了金有谦带着调笑的眼神。

金有谦直勾勾的盯着他哥，还不怀好意的舔了舔咬了咬他哥的指尖，然后他就收获了一只红透了的王嘉尔。

“喂，你干什么啊…”王嘉尔小声的嘀咕到。

“干什么？哥说我要干什么？”金有谦欺身压上，额头抵着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖说道。

然后缓缓的贴着王嘉尔的脸颊对准了他的耳朵，“昨天是谁把我嘴巴咬破了啊…”

“你说他要不要给些补偿呢，是吧，哥～”金有谦故意拖长了尾音把呼出的热气都吹进王嘉尔的耳朵里去。

“金有…谦，唔…”王嘉尔把前两个字喊的气势充足，不过最后一个字却连带着呼吸都被金有谦卷了去，在唇龘齿交换间吞进了嘴巴里。

时不时传出两声金有谦的调笑声和王嘉尔哼哼唧唧的哭腔，羞的连透过窗帘缝隙的阳光都徒劳的想躲在空气中漂浮的细小尘粒后面去。

太阳挂到正中央的时候王嘉尔才扶着腰从卧室里走了出来，看着厨房里容光满面的腹黑alpha小男友哼着小曲做着料理，恶狠狠地竖了个中指。

哼，看在你这么勤劳的份上原谅你了。

然后啪嗒啪嗒趿拉着拖鞋然后懒懒的瘫在沙发上的王嘉尔觉得自己真是非常大度了。

2.

王嘉尔是个beta，绝对货真价实的beta，不是omega隐藏身份装成beta，也不是分化很晚自以为是beta的omega。如假包换的beta一个。

所以说恋爱它总是很奇妙。本来一直觉得自己将来会和一个女beta组成家庭的王嘉尔竟然栽在了一个比自己还小的男alpha手中。

不过后来，王嘉尔仔细想了想，觉得自己可能第一次见金有谦就被他的笑晃了眼，一晃一晃的晃到了心里去。

爱情的种子一旦种下，它的根须就会丝丝缕缕的绕在你心尖尖上，只为你所爱的人留一不大不小刚刚合适的空地，等着他的入驻。

第一次见到金有谦的时候王嘉尔正被Cody姐姐按在化妆台前扑脂抹粉，头上还夹着夸张的粉色夹子。

一回头就对上了那双笑起来带着星星的眼睛和靠近后似有若无的茶香。

十分钟后，才认识的两人坐在化妆室里大眼瞪小眼，导演人美名其曰培养培养感情。

培养什么感情嘛，我和他才认识十分钟哎。

王嘉尔抓了抓头，差点把才做好的造型弄乱，轻轻咳了两声，趁着假装整理衣服的空隙用余光飞快的瞟了一眼金有谦，就只一眼，就让他停滞了呼吸。

西装裤包裹的长腿随意交叠在一起，牛皮纸封面的手掌般大小的本子摊开在腿上，时不时执着一深蓝色钢笔的手在上面写上一两行字。

修长的手轻轻的握住笔，写字的时候稍稍用力手背上的筋就会绷起，骨感而有力，看着看着竟把王嘉尔看入迷了，不知道什么时候就凑的越来越近，也越发觉得那支蓝色钢笔很眼熟。

写字的手停了下来，王嘉尔下意识的抬头，才发现自己已经凑的如此近了。

“抱歉…呃…我只是，在好奇你在写什么？”

“没什么，随便记记的。”

“不过啊…”金有谦却突然靠的更近，近到让王嘉尔觉得下一秒他俩的唇都能碰到一起了，“哥，你睫毛真长。”

alpha带着他的茶香靠近，平时对信息素并不敏感的beta也沉浸在他的信息素中，望着他越靠越近，仿佛要被他的眼睛勾了魂儿去。

暧昧的气氛却突然被打破，王嘉尔低头看到金有谦从自己脸颊上捏起来的睫毛，低头结结巴巴的说了两句话就红着耳朵跑开了，

“是，是啊……那什么我出去找找经纪人哥…”

金有谦看着王嘉尔离开的背影势在必得的笑笑。

王嘉尔，你这次逃不掉了。

3.

喜欢本来就是毫无道理的，莫名而来的一个心跳就把喜欢交代了出去，王嘉尔喜欢上金有谦也是毫无道理却又顺理成章的事情。

等王嘉尔意识到的时候自己就已经下意识的嫉妒靠近他的男生女生，甚至开始懊悔自己为什么只是个毫无吸引力的beta。

王嘉尔从来都是个善良而随性的人，不争不闹，从不嫉妒，但是看着群里大家都在打趣金有谦挽着漂亮omega离开的事情，甚至还有人起哄谦哥什么时候带嫂子出来见见啊。

好啊，金有谦，说好了带我去吃好吃的，结果是临时放我鸽子是因为这个漂亮的女omega麽。

王嘉尔不自觉的捏紧手机，仿佛心脏也被攥紧了，酸酸涩涩的感觉一股脑涌了出来，失落，失落为什么自己只是个beta。

金有谦看着女omega没完没了的试衣服换衣服买衣服，非常懊悔自己为什么要迫于这个泼辣表姐的淫龘威来陪她逛街。

明明答应了自家小朋友去吃好吃的来着。

嗡嗡翁——

“金有谦你快回来吧，王嘉尔喝多了，你再不回来他都要把人家酒店给淹啦！”

金有谦一听哪还顾得上这大小姐的脾气了，匆匆交代了一句就头也不回的冲出去了。等他气喘吁吁的跑到酒店房间门口的时候，王嘉尔就坐在走廊的地板上。

背靠着门板，把脸埋在曲起的膝盖上，肩膀一抖一抖的，像是在哭。旁边等待的同组演员看到金有谦像看到救星一样交代完就溜了。

金有谦慢慢的靠近，蹲在了一旁，轻声哄道，

“哥，我们进房间里，地上凉。”

“我不我不，我要等有谦回来！”声音哑哑的还带着颤抖的尾音，把金有谦听的心疼坏了。

“哥，你看，我就是有谦啊。”一边说一边去拉他的手臂。

王嘉尔终于肯抬起头来，金有谦这才看清了他哥的模样，许是因为酒精的原因，两颊像是被蒸汽腾过一样粉粉红红的，连眼角都缀上了一丝粉色。

明明是长自己三岁还多的前辈却让金有谦心疼的想把他护在怀里，为他抵挡所有的伤痛。

“哥，对不起，我来晚了。”

4.

好不容易把人连哄带骗的带到房间里坐下了，王嘉尔却生怕他溜走一样，一直紧紧的抓着他的手臂，说什么都不肯放开。

“哥，先放开，我帮你去拿帕子擦擦脸，好不好。”

喝醉了的哥哥乖的像个小朋友，眨巴着带水气儿的眼睛想了好久好久才小小的说了声，好。不过，手才分开了一下下，小醉鬼就要闹。

“不走，有谦你不能走！”

“我不走，我只是……”

“骗子，你骗我！你就是去见别的omega的…呜呜呜…”

听了这话金有谦突然就明白了，这个小醉鬼在闹什么，原来是吃醋啦。

“哥哥这么说是在吃醋吗？”

“呜呜…我就是在吃醋！！”

“那哥哥为什么吃醋呀？”

“因为我喜欢你…呜呜…特别特别喜欢你，看到你和别的omega在一起我就生气，我就不开心…嗝…我只是个beta…呜呜…”

金有谦愣在一旁，本来只是想逗逗这喝醉酒的软乎乎的哥哥，本来以为追人之路漫漫无期，却没想到听到如此一番真心话。

长达五年的暗恋，跨越空间的思念，以及见面后的小心试探都在此刻化为甜蜜，缠在心上，却还觉得不够，还要加把火，让整颗心都热起来，咕噜咕噜冒着甜蜜的泡泡。

“我也喜欢你啊，我的男朋友。”

这次又换做王嘉尔愣住了，歪着脑袋思考了好几十秒这句话的意思。

“就是说，有谦米你也喜欢嘉嘉是嘛！”

“是。”

“那谦米现在是我男朋友是嘛！”

“是！”

“那谦米来亲亲哥哥吧！”

双唇相碰，甜蜜在整个房间炸裂开来，蜻蜓点水的一吻却最是眷恋，金有谦的唇慢慢的离开，睁开眼却看到王嘉尔还嘟着嘴吧等待。

感觉到温热离开的小醉鬼又不开心了，把嘴巴一扁，“在亲亲，再亲亲嘛！”

说完也不等金有谦凑过来了直接急切的捧着脸把嘴唇送了上去，和他的小男友来了一场呼吸交换呼龘吸，唾龘液交换唾龘液的亲龘吻。

两人喘着气儿分开的之后，王嘉尔窝在他弟肩头大口大口的呼吸，然后不知道想到了什么，突然指了指脸颊、耳朵，锁骨，胸口说，

“不对不对，你还没亲我这，这，还有这儿！”

自己日日夜夜思念的人嘟着嘴巴让你亲他，这谁能忍得了，金有谦到吸了口气，把冲动的欲龘望忍了又忍，可是王嘉尔抓着自己的手已经从手臂滑到了腰侧，还不老实的捏着。

“王嘉尔你别后悔。”

“蛤？”

还没等着小醉鬼反应过来，金有谦就利索的把人按在床上，钳制住下巴，尽数夺走了王嘉尔的呼吸和唾液，在他颈间胸口种了一个又一个草莓。

不过最后金有谦还是没做什么，没别的原因，他不舍得，也不想趁人之危，他想王嘉尔等清醒明白的时候把他交给自己。

最后好不容易哄这小醉鬼洗了澡踏踏实实的睡了，金有谦才把王嘉尔揽在怀里，轻轻的亲了一遍又一遍额头，才去浴室解决了“人生大事”。

5.

两个人就这么在一起了。

众人觉得惊讶但又毫不意外。

他们第一次牵手，在人声鼎沸的街道上；他们第一次拥抱，在杀青宴热闹的起哄里；他们第一次接吻，在烟花落下的海滩边；他们第一次做爱在温馨惬意的春日。

王嘉尔按了按锁骨旁边淡的快要消失的印记，突然有点伤心。

金有谦快一周没碰他了。

也不给自己做饭了，而且经常找些奇怪别扭的借口不见面不回家，他一定是不喜欢自己了，王嘉尔伤心的想到。

也对，自己就是个普通的不能再普通的beta，哪有香香软软的omega好哇。想着想着眼泪就开始在眼泪里打转儿，抹了抹眼角的泪，王嘉尔往沙发的角落里缩了缩。

放心不下自家小朋友温饱的金有谦一进门就看到这副光景。平时最爱笑的哥哥耷拉着脑袋，一抬头眼睛里还转着泪花，眼角带着粉红，一看就是哭过了。

“哥，怎么了？”金有谦也顾不得手里还拿着食物了，扔在一边就凑过去了。

“没事儿。”王嘉尔缩在沙发的一角摇摇头。

“导演又骂人了麽？”

摇头。

“剧本台词不顺利？”

摇头。

金有谦上前跪在王嘉尔面前揽住肩膀，轻轻拍着他的背问到，“哥，到底这么了？”

一股委屈劲儿就顺着胸口密密麻麻涌了上来，眼泪止不住的往下掉，又觉得在弟弟面前哭很丢人，语气哽咽不止。

“金有谦…你是不是有别的omega了…你也不给我做饭，也不…抱我，我了…你不要我了麽…”

金有谦听了这番解释一时间不知道该哭该笑，他从来不知道哥哥这么爱自己，但是他只不过是在易感期罢了。

王嘉尔看到金有谦犹豫了好几秒，顿时觉得果然有谦不喜欢自己的，眼泪就像开了闸一样的流，忍不住把头别到一遍。

看着哭的上气不接下气的哥哥，金有谦心软的像摊水儿一样，捏住下巴扳过脸颊，把头搁在王嘉尔的膝盖上笑了出来。

“笨蛋哥哥。”

“嗯？”

“初中生理课没及格麽？”

“蛤？”

“alpha都有易感期，虽然没有omega的发情期相比但是易感期的alpha会非常暴躁，而且没有omega信息素的抚慰，我怕伤害你。”

王嘉尔听罢觉得丢死人了恨不得找个地缝钻进去，金有谦看自家哥哥窘迫样竟然觉得有丝丝可爱。

心脏就像被哥哥昨天嚷嚷着要喝的橘子味汽水撑满了一样，酸酸涨涨的，带着丝丝的甜味儿。

“而且哥哥，你知道的，我喜欢你，不是信息素的吸引，是真真切切的喜欢你。”

不知道是怎么靠近的，不知道谁先吻的谁，等反应过来的时候王嘉尔的家居服已经被褪了一半，堪堪挂在肩膀上，深浅不一的印记大大小小的落在颈窝，肩头。

白茶味儿的信息素在小小的空间里爆裂开来，金有谦明显感觉到了发情期的迫近，急忙挣脱了王嘉尔的手准备去寻抑制剂。

腰被人死死的锢住了，哥哥还带着媚音儿的话语传来，“不会的，你不会伤害我的，我不怕。”

alpha的信息素霸道的席卷过来，被包围住的王嘉尔即使是个不敏感的beta也闻的真真切切。

白茶味儿，淡淡的，有点像加了冰块儿的白啤酒，又像煮过意大利面的水，不明显却又最明显。像咀嚼久了的麦芽糖，隐约的甜蜜着。

发情期的alpha遵从着野兽的本能，狠狠地发泄，狠狠地进入自己的爱人身体里，粗大一点点的挤进beta萎缩的腔口。

王嘉尔疼的浑身发抖，但是依旧努力找寻着男友的唇瓣，放松身体打开腔口，送上温柔的安抚，攀着爱人的肩膀，把爱说到最尽兴。

“爱你，我爱你，谦…”

前端的结，准确无误毫不留情地挤进萎缩但柔软的生//殖//腔，热流一股股涌入。alpha一下下拍着爱人的后背，试图去疏解腔口被强制打开痛楚，把吻轻轻的落在鬓角上，

“我也是。”

end.

小彩蛋

其实金有谦早就认识王嘉尔了，很久很久以前。

在高考毕业后的深山郊游的金有谦成功绕晕了路，一筹莫展的时候。

穿着白衬衫在附近拍戏的王嘉尔就这么出现了，带着一身的阳光和明媚的笑。

那个时候王嘉尔不过是个名不见经传的十八线小演员，看见独自迷路的可爱弟弟，送到有人的地方还不放心硬是龙飞凤舞的写了串电话号码。

直到王嘉尔走了金有谦都没从心悸中醒来。

捏着手里的电话号码和深蓝色钢笔第一次知道了，

一见钟情。

不过谁也没料到王嘉尔写错了自己的电话号码。

可能是老天爷在考验他们前世留下来的姻缘吧  
。


End file.
